Dot RWBY
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Team RWBY and is about to meet someone that is rather interesting, and younger then Ruby at that when Ozpin shows them and JNPR a video of someone in the Emerald Forest.(not my best summary)
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was currently in Professor Port's class, which was probably the most boring class of the ones that they took, on most occasions. Ruby was doodling in her notebook. Weiss was paying attention, kind of. Blake was reading one of her books she always brought. And Yang was sleeping. As Professor Port was talking, the intercom came on. "Teams RWBY and JNPR, please come to the headmaster's office." After that it cut and Port started talking again as the two teams left.

Part of team JNPR, Nora, was talking away about what they were being called for. Ren had to put his hand over her mouth to shut her up, like usual. In Ozpin's office, he had some camera footage open, review it when he noticed the door to his office open. "Ah, there you are teams RWBY and JNRP." He had said as they walked over to his desk. Ruby was the first to ask, "Um why did you call us here Professor?" "Yes that," Ozpin said, taking out a scroll of each of them, throwing it to each. The only person who stumbled a bit catching the object was Jaune. They all opened them up, surprised by what they were seeing.

The scroll they each had received had a video of a large amount of grimm remain scattered around the Emerald Forest, nearby the school. "Do you know what did this?" Weiss had asked. "Yes and that is why I have called you all here. If you keep watching you'll see the cause for all those dead grimm." Ozpin told them as they looked back at the scrolls. When they looked back at them they saw blue flames engulf a beowolf as it fell to the ground. The flames disappeared as someone walked by and pulled out a knife from the beast. The only view they got of the person was blue, spikyish hair, and orange clothing on the person from behind.

As the teams were being shown the video, the person they just saw was resting underneath a tree in the Emerald Forest. Sighing, he put his twin blades down, taking his hat off. "I r-really need to figure out where I am, and where BlackRose ended up…" He said, looking up threw the tree branches and leaves at the sky. After resting for a few minutes, he got up after picking up his hat and putting it back on. "First thing to do I guess, would be to find a town or something. I can tell I'm not in The World anymore." the boy had said, walking towards Beacon without knowing it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two teams were being shown and told about their mission, they had someone hiding just outside of Ozpin's office. He was using a scroll himself that was linked to one of them in the room. He closed it as he ran off quietly. Once he was alone just outside of the school, he pulled it back out, typing something before opening up a call. "Roman, I have something for you, " the boy had said, who was a fox faunus. "Yes, yes, what is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment." After that the boy sent Roman the video, which caught his attention. "Well this is interesting. Going to be rather hard to get to him though since he's so close to Beacon." Roman said just before ending the call, leaning back in his seat. "I guess I could send her…"

The boy stopped walking once he got to some old temple, at least that's what it appeared to be, the place was ruined a bit from some right that happened. He sat down, laying back against one of the pillars. Looking up he realized he had walked away from the cliff he was trying to get to a bit ago. "Dang it," he said.

Back at the school, both of the teams had just gotten aboard a drop ship. They looked down at the forest as they were dropped down at the temple clearing, which was where the boy was at about an hour ago. When they got off, they saw some movement in the trees and bushes nearby. Each of them brought out their weapons, Jaune fumbling just a bit with his.

The boy they had been shown by Ozpin had falling in some bushes, least part of it was in a clearing. He got up, picking up one of his daggers he dropped. Once he got back up he noticed that eight people in front of him. He just stood there silent, looking at them as they looked at him. After about a minute the group put their weapons down. "He's shorter than Ruby." Yang had thought. Ruby looked down at what he was holding, noticing two twin daggers in his hands. She thought they were cool but they weren't that impressive to her, considering what she has seen before.

Weiss was the first one to speak. "Hey what are you doing here?" He looked over at the girl with white hair, wondering a bit how she had white hair, and about the scar over her left eye. "Um well...I don't know I just woke up here." Weiss twitched a bit upon his answer. "Well he could be a spy for another school." Weiss thought to herself. After a bit more of silence, not to long thankfully or Nora would have lost it. As the boy was about to say something, he jumped towards them, dodging an incoming Grimm from slicing him in two, it was a Ursa Major, with a white mask and spikes on it.

When he was on the ground again, he pulled out a small scroll, "Ap Do" He had said it quietly so the other people there didn't hear. A faint glow appeared on him, which the others seem to be mistaken for an aura. He dashed towards the monster, almost as fast as Ruby was when she used her semblance. "Something's off." The red head of the group there, Pyrrha, said.

"Um guys arent we going to help him?" Jaune asked his friends. At the same time the boy was hit by the Ursa Major, sending him flying into Weiss. "Hey get off me!" She said as she pushed him off of her. "S-sorry." he said, getting back up, extending his hand to help her up. Rolling her eyes Weiss took it and he helped her up. Hearing some slicing sound, he turned to see that the bear, thing was decapitated, with the girl in red by it. "Is that a scythe?" He asked.

After that was over the boy fell over, sighing. "There is way too many of those things." Looking up he noticed that the group was looking at him again. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Ozpin was waiting in his office when the doors opened. In came the boy he had sent teams RWBY and JNPR to retrieve. Behind him came in Glynda as he had sent her to pick the boy up once they had returned. The boy sat down once he was in front of Ozpin. "H-hello." he said, seeming a bit nervous. "Hello," Ozpin said in response, looking the boy over since he had a better view this time, judging him a little. Looking him over, what caught his attention was the strange design on the pant legs.

As Ozpin was about to speak the boy said something first. "Can you tell me where I am sir? I woke up the other day, not really remembering much, so I am a bit lost." He had said lying through his teeth. Ozpin and Glynda were both caught off guard by his question, but answered him anyway. "Your at Beacon Academy. Beacon Academy is a facility located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of fighters to slay various monsters that plague the world or Remnant." Listening, the boy took in this information, trying to make sense of it.

"And those things I fought?" "Ah yes," Ozpin said, "What you were fighting in the forest you were in are monsters known as Grimm. They are creatures of destruction that mankind has been fighting for as long as it can remember. Before I continue may I ask what your name is young man?" Taking a breath, the boy said, "Kite." The two in front of him expected him to say more, that's when Glynda spoke up, "Do you have a last name?" Looking down the boy said, "I don't really remember, like I said I don't remember much."

As they continued to talk, teams RWBY and JNRP were listening in on the conversation. Well as best they could anyway, the only one of them hearing the most was Blake, being a cat faunus, helped but not much. As they heard someone walking to the door, the teams dashed, ran, and tumbled away back to their own rooms. Kite was wondering what he head as the doors opened. Ozpin walked out with Kite as Glynda stayed behind to take care of some papers. After the doors shut she started to speak. "First Ruby now this boy, who's next?" Rolling her eyes, she sat down, getting threw some papers for the, apparently, new student.

As Ozpin was showing Kite around, he noticed something shining. Looking down he saw something shine on Kite's right wrist, yet he saw nothing there. Ozpin was starting to wonder if this boy was faking having amnesia, with how he seemed to respond during his little interrogation, if you could call it that. But everyone has something they want to keep a secret so he decided to not pry at the boy about it. They walked to the part of the school where they viewed students fighting one another for training, Ozpin stood in the center of the place. Kite wondered what was going on until he heard something turning on.

"Attention students, there will be a demonstration of a new student to Beacon, please report to the arena" Kite recognized the voice as that blonde women he met with Ozpin a bit ago. "Wait a minute." He said looking up at Ozpin, who just smiled at him. Kite sighed as he saw students start to appear in the arena seating. Once all the students were their, Ozpin spoke. "Now then, since it seems that everyone is here, who would like to try and fight our new arrival here then?" Most of the students were surprised by what he said, others not as much. One of the team leader's, Cardin, stood up first and walked down to the arena. **(Because everyone uses him.) **

Kite watched as Cardin walked up to him, but wasn't really afraid of the height difference, compared to the thing's he's fought Cardin was normal size. each of them took their spots at the other side of the arena, Cardin got out his mace as Kite got out his twin daggers.


	4. Chapter 4

Cardin and Kite watched each other from opposite sides of the arena, Ozpin was watching at the side, drinking from his cup. He somehow had that even though he didn't take it from his office. "Begin." Ozpin had said. Upon hearing that, Cardin moved first. he ran towards Kite, swinging his mace against the ground near him, causing an explosion with some fire heading towards him. Kite jumped over Cardin as he did that.

As Kite landed behind him, Cardin turned around to only see Kite swing his swords in a X shape, sending some kind of X shaped wave at him, it hit him right in the chest, sending him back a bit. Then he struck Cardin twice with his weapons before doing a spinning upward attack on him, sending Cardin into the air.

Cardin hit the floor hard, getting back up. "Heh, that all?" He said, Kite rolling his eyes in response. "Isn't the most annoying person I have met, and I've hung out with Piros." Kite thought to himself. Cardin charged at Kite like he did at the start, almost landing a hit as he moved backwards. Kite lunged forward, hitting cardin's weapon out of the way to get at him. He hite Cardin at the right angle to send him up into the air. Crouching he jumped up above Cardin slamming his daggers down against his back, sending him into the floor. he just groaned, getting up, holding his arm as he just left the arena.

As Cardin left, Ozpin walked over to Kite. "Rather impressive there young man. especially since you seemed holding back there. Also with that thing on your right hand." Ozpin said that last part to see if he could get a reaction out of him. Kite took a hold of his wrist wrist, thinking that he could see it. "Can you see it?" "No I can't, just checking something is all." Ozpin said with a smirk as he walked off. Glynda walked over to Kite, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That was a rather nice display. Now if you follow me I'll take you to your room here. better rest up for tomorrow." Kite followed her as she started to walk off, wondering what she meant about tomorrow. **( Just a note saying this is a bit after Jaune got blackmailed by Cardin, so mid volume 1. I'm going to have to rewatch some episodes so I get things right. and fight scenes will be longer in the next ones. )**


	5. Chapter 5

Kite laid down in his bed, looking over at the three empty ones in the room. He figured that the room swere for the students, and Ozpin had just up and made him one. But he couldn't complain since he had a place to sleep and eat for the time being. He picked up his bag, taking out a book with the _Epitaph of Twilight_ inside it, along with some other writing he found on his quest. As he was reading them he drifted off into sleep, still in his attire; and it was only eight at night.

A half hour after he had fallen asleep, someone had decided to sneak into his room. Seeing the book, she decided to take it back to her room where her team was still up. Ruby was doodling some things as she was going over some notes. Yang was in the bathroom and Blake was just reading some book called _Ninjas of Love_. She always made sure her team never got a hold of that book. Ruby and Blake looked up as Weiss came into the room carrying large book. "Extra studying Weiss?" Ruby asked her. "Wha-no I'm not studying. I...found this book and thought it would be interesting."

"You got that from the new boy didn't you?" Blake asked Weiss bluntly. Sighing Weiss said, "Fine yes I did, but it's just to see if we can find out any information on him. He said he has no memory and he's that good of a fighter. I'm not really buying it. So…..while he was sleeping I took this book from him, rather large though how did he have it on him?" The book was two to three feet from the look of it. Weiss placed it down on a desk, opening the book up. "No author or title for this, what the heck is it." Ruby and Blake rolled their eyes as they went back to what they were doing, meanwhile Weiss was reading some poems in the book.

_**Epitaph of Twilight**_

_**Yet to return, the shadowed one.**_

_**Who quests for the Twilight Dragon**_

_**Rumbles the Dark Hearth,**_

_**And Helba, Queen of the Dark,**_

_**has raised finally her army.**_

_**Apeiron, King of Light beckons.**_

_**At the base of the rainbow do they meet**_

_**Against the abominable Wave,**_

_**together they fight.**_

_**Alba's lake boils.**_

_**Light's great tree doth fall.**_

_**Power- now all to droplets turned**_

_**in the temple of Arche Koeln.**_

_**Returns to nothing,**_

_**this world of shadowless ones.**_

_**Never to return, the shadowed one,**_

_**Who quests for the Twilight Dragon.**_

Weiss couldn't even understand what anything in that thing had meant; and the fact that an epitaph was the writing on a grave, so a poem called an epitaph was a little weird for her. She kept on reading and after a bit started to copy all of the passages inside the book to research the next day. It took her about an hour and her team was already asleep. She had hurried back, quietly and put the book back where she had gotten it from.


	6. Chapter 6

A good portion of Beacon was in the amphitheater. Ruby and Yang were with the members of team JNPR watching as Kite was waiting on the side of a cliff. Weiss had dragged Blake with her to the library to see if they could find anything on that _Epitaph of Twilight_ poem she had read in Kite's book. "Weiss don't you think this is rather pointless?" Blake asked her friend, following at her side. "No. Anything we can find out the better. If this tells us anything about that boy the better." Blake rolled her eyes, making sure Weiss didn't notice when she had done that. Once they arrived at the school's library, Blake was looking through books as Weiss was on the net, searching two names she had found while reading the book before.

"Now Kite." Ozpin said to the boy as he was standing on a launch pad, looking down at it. "Huh? uh yes?" He had said, looking up at Ozpin. "You will be sent into the Emerald Forest, the place you were in the other day, and retrieve one of the relics at a temple in the forest. Once you have it return to the cliff." As Kite listened, and looking back down at the thing he was standing on; he was about to ask something when he was launched off the cliff. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kite was yelling as he was thrown off the cliff. As he got closer and closer to the forest floor, he pulled out one of his blades. Once he was at the trunk of a tree, he stuck his blade into it, stopping himself but nearly pulling his arm out of it's socket. He cringed, closing his eyes tightly as he safely dropped the rest of the way to the ground, having landed not to high from it. He took a hold of his left arm, shaking once he felt it, sending a bit of pain threw it. "G-god dang it that hurts." Sighing, Kite started walking in the direction of the temple.

The people that were watching were rather surprised by how he decided to catch himself, even with how painful it looked and sounded. Jaune had a bit of a flashback as he watched from the screen as the other students were also. "I hope he's okay." Ruby said. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Her sister, Yang said, looking of at team JNPR who just looked at her funny, since he did just appear to destroy his arm. As he was walking thru the forest, he had taken out a small bottle from his bag, taking the cork out of it and downing it all. Sighing, he felt better after taking it, but it didn't do too much for him; he stretched his left arm a bit, feeling a bit better after taking the item. Once he was back in almost top condition he took his twin daggers in hand and started running to the temple again. The students that were watching found this so far to be rather boring, aside from the almost losing an arm bit.

Weiss and Blake came into the room where the rest of the students were as Kite had reached the temple. Weiss was in a very bad mood right now thanks to the little search she had done with Blake. Blake sighed as she sat down next to her team with Weiss. "So how'd it go?" Ruby had asked. Weiss twitched a bit, feeling herself get angrier being asked that. "Well it went well if you call finding nothing at all well!" Weiss said, yelling at Ruby who just moved closer to Yang. Yang asked her, "What do you mean nothing?" "I mean nothing, nothing about those poems or the names I had found. Everything I tried to find at all nothing came up, Blake didn't find anything in the books at all either." Blake nodded in agreement, finding it a bit surprising herself. Glynda was in the same room, hearing just a bit of what the group was talking about.

Kite was….rather confused when he arrived at the temple, seeing what the relics were. "Chess pieces? What?" He had a bit of a hard time wondering why they were chess pieces, and trying to figure out which one to take since there was approximately twenty in the place. he walked over, grabbing a white night piece. As he started to walk back after putting the piece in his bag, he heard the sound of wings flapping, and it sounded big. Looking up, Kite saw a rather large black bird with a white mask on it's face. "...I am dead." As he said that the bird threw it's wings back then forward, sending rather large feathers at it. Kite ran out of the way of a few of them. One almost impaling him as it landed right in front of him. Pulling out a scroll like he had before the last time he was here, he opened it up, saying, "Vak Don." Just then a few fireballs came down on the bird, just making it angrier. Team RWBY, watching this, was rather surprised that there was another Nevermore their, and the same size of the one Ruby had decapitated it seems. "Well he's dead." Weiss had said. "Come on Weiss be positive." Ruby said. Rolling her eyes, weiss said, "It took all four of us to beat one remember. I doubt he could even take it on and survive."

Ozpin was watching the scene from a scroll he had on his person from the cliff. He was wondering what exactly that scroll Kite had pulled out was, and that somehow fireballs had come from know where and hit it. "Hmm" Ozpin was thinking as he took a sip of his coffee. Meanwhile Kite was running from the large bird. "That this isnt as big as Cubia was but boy is it scary." He had used a speed charm, which was barely letting him escape. As he was running back into the forest the bird landed right in front of him,sending Kite flying back when it flapped it's wings. Kite flew into a pillar, feeling the wind get knocked out of him. The bird was about to send it's feathers at the boy again when he got back up, pointing his right arm at the bird. Then a sudden flash happen as, what appeared to be a bracelet, showed up on his right wrist. Everyone who was watching wondered what the heck that was, including Ozpin. Three things stuck out from the bracelet, which extended even further out, making bigger ones as it continued. The bracelet he was wearing turned into something that couldn't really be described by anyone watching. "Data Drain!" As Kite said those words the screens on Ozpin's scroll and from where the students were viewing went black. A large flash of light was coming from the Emerald Forest. Ozpin actually dropped his coffee mug at the sight. "What in the world…" When the screens had came back on, the large Nevermore Kite had been fighting was now nothing more than a tiny bird. Panting heavily, Kite used the scroll from before, sending fireballs down, killing the monster. After that he started to walk back only to pass out near the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Ozpin was in his office, going over the footage from Kite's initiation. Mostly during the part where he was fighting the Nevermore. He watched closely as in the recording, Kite stuck out his right arm and a bracelet appeared. He paused it there, zooming in. He took a screenshot of the zoomed in footage, and did this for several shots before the screen had gone black. Saving them on his computer. "One thing is for sure. I am not letting Ironwood getting a hold of the boy."

Meanwhile, whatever warehouse Roman Torchwick was in, he was going over the video his spy in Beacon had sent him. "Hmm, I wonder if there is a way to get that thing away from the boy. Maybe if I had that no one would try to get me ever again." As he closed the video, he got up, stretching. Flinching a bit, turning around he found Neo behind him. Neo had white, brown, and pink hair, and her clothing followed the same coloration. She had on a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hanged haphazardly around her neck. "One day I will figure out how you can be so quiet." Neo just smiled at him as he walked off.

Kite was currently hiding in his room, with the door and windows locked. Ever since he got back to Beacon he had people hounding him about how he defeated the Nevermore, which he only found out the name of after he got back. Meanwhile in team RWBY's room, Weiss was trying to comprehend what she had seen Kite do. "J-Just how the hell do you turn a Grimm that big into a tiny bird?!" Weiss yelled out. Ruby put her hand over Weiss's mouth to try and shut her up, since she had been going on about the whole thing for a half hour now."Just calm down, freaking out about it won't help you understand it." Yang had said, rolling off of her bed. "Yang does have a point, for once." Blake said as she was reading a book, in which Yang glared at her.

Weiss pulled Ruby's hand away from her mouth. "Well I'm sorry. I just can't help but wonder what that trick he did was, it wasn't a dust that much is obvious. I've never heard of any kind of dust being able to produce something like that." "Maybe it's his semblance?" Ruby said, not to sure of what she just said. Hearing this her team thought it over a bit. "That might be true, but he doesn't appear to have an aura like the rest of us." Blake said, finally putting her book down. "Hmm well we could go ask him, but he might have locked himself in his room after that little stunt. Seeing as when he got back the other students kind of hounded him." Yang said to them. Ruby smiled as she got an idea. "I can crawl thru the vents."

Just across the hall from team RWBY's room was team JNPR's room. Ren had his hand over Nora's mouth currently. Pyrrha and Jaune were talking about what happened. "So you have any idea what that thing on his wrist was Pyrrha?" Jaune had asked her; in which she responded, "No I haven't. I've never seen anything like it. I still wonder why the screens had gone black when he had used that attack, or how it turned that giant Nevermore into a fledgling bird." Thinkin it over a bit, Ren spoke up, "Didn't you say before something was off about his aura when we first met him didn't you Pyrrha?" She nodded, thinking back to the other day. Recalling what had took place, she had noticed he pulled out what looked like a scroll before, what seemed to be an aura, appeared around him. "Well one thing is for sure, "Jaune was saying, "Cardin's not going to mess with him ever again." His team mates sighed at his remake. "What?" Jaune asked with a confused look. **(I just want to say the bit with Neo was just for fun.)**


	8. Chapter 8

As things at Beacon Academy were calming down, it was still early evening in the town in Vale. So Kite had decided to sneak out of his room, just trying to avoid people; and he was rather curious as to what the town was like. Unfortunately for him he pumped right into team Ruby, who was hanging from the vent in his room...the heck. "H-hey there." He said as he got back up. Ruby was the first to speak. "So where you goin?" Sighing, Kite said ,"I'm just going to head down to that town nearby. I figure it would be good to get to know the area more than I already do now." As he said that he figured Balmung would be able to handle this better than him.

Meanwhile in Vale, a dark-skinned girl with numerous symbols around her body. She has pink hair and a revealing set of reddish-violet armor on. She was wielding a large two-handed sword, dragging it across the sidewalk. She, aside from a few other people, were walking about at the picked her sword back up, putting it on her back as she crossed her arms, hugging herself. "I swear when I get you Kite I am dragging you back to The World with me." The girl said as she walked threw the town. As she was walking she had bumped into someone; who said to her, "Hey watch where you're going kid." Already angry, and now made angrier she grabbed the handle of her sword, swinging it and pointing the end of it right at him. "I've had a bad enough day so just leave me alone pal!" She screamed at the man who was running off; who would want to mess with a teenager wielding a giant sword after all.

"I was just traveling with Kite and Mia; why he didn't bring Elk or Mistral was beyond me, to some area Aura had sent him an email about, then the next thing I know we were teleported to this place, wherever IT is." She thought it in head, figuring if she said it outloud the people there might think she's crazy. After walking for a bit, the girl sat down on a bench in the middle of a park. At the same time Kite with team RWBY arrived in the town just then. The girls spent some of the time showing him the places around, ruby telling him about the fight she had at one of the stores once, mostly because some guy had said he was robbing her.

As the group passed by a park, Kite noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking over he saw, what he recognized as BlackRose's sword. As Weiss was explaining something Kite just up and ran to someone at the park,, leaving them. "Hey get back here!" Weiss yelled at him


	9. Chapter 9

As Kite ran to BlackRose, he had tripped on something, falling right into her as she was sitting down. "GAH! WHAT THE HECK?!" BlackRose said as she was basically tackled to the ground. "Ehehe sorry BlackRose." Kite said, BlackRose opened her eyes to see Kite in front of her. Sighing, she pushed Kite off of her, getting up and brushing the dirt off her. Kite did the same as her. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all walked over just in time as he had tripped into the girl. Yang and Ruby both laughed at what happened. "Kite, mind telling us why you ran off like that?" Blake asked him.

Sighing, Kite turned to them, saying, "Well I-" Right as he was about to speak, the girl be had tripped onto pulled him back. "Kite where the heck have you been?! I've been looking for you for the last few days!" Kite covered his ears as she yelled at him. "S-sorry BlackRose." Hearing the new girls name, Blake and Ruby looked at each other.

"I've been at a school…" Kite said to her. And right as she was about to yell at him again, the small group had heard some people in the town screaming. The girls and Kite all ran in the direction of it. "Hey get back here!" BlackRose yelled at them. Picking her sword back up she ran after them. After a few blocks they saw what was making the commotion. Kite and BlackRose weren't that surprised, but team RWBY sure was. They saw a large humanoid cat with long rabbit like ears and a long tail. She is covered in bushy purple fur, green armor. She also had bright yellow eyes. Blake was really surprised by the sight of what she thought was a Faunus. Though that's probably what everyone else in the town was thinking as well.

**(Just saying the next part will be longer, just wanted to upload this little thing quick.)**


	10. Chapter 10

As people were freaking out over the humanoid cat person with purple hair, she noticed Kite and BlackRose with a group of girls, so she ran over to them. "Hey Mia," said BlackRose.

Kite then said, "I'm guessing you and BlackRose were both looking for me?" "Yeah but when we got to this town we got separated. I'm still wondering why everyone is surprised by me." As team RWBY listened to the three talk, they just stood there in shock still. Blake was wondering what the heck happened to the women, thinking that she was some kind of faunus. She could tell that this Mia was a cat, yet she had rabbit ears which confused her. Weiss was trying to process what she was seeing, as no one has seen a faunus like this women was.

"So um, Kite, this a friend of yours?" Yang asked them first. Kite and BlackRose turned back to team RWBY. "Oh yeah. This is Mia, she's a friend of ours." Yang looked back at Mia, rather questioning how the hell she was dressed. "Why exactly are you wearing that?!" Weiss said, finally speaking up. "What? It's just dat-" BlackRose covered Mia's mouth before she could finish. "Let's just get back to the school before things get worse with Mia out here," said kite They all agreed to what kite had just said.  
The first thing the group did when they got back, was make sure to avoid anyone there; and make it to Ozpin's office. Once they got to his office, Kite knocked on the door. Ozpin, currently inside, said "Come in," As he put a scroll away. Who he saw come in surprised him greatly. Seeing Kite walk in with a girl next to him didn't surprise him as much as the purple cat faunus did. Closing his eyes for a second, he opened them back up to look at the two new arrivals. "I'm guessing these are friends of yours Kite?" Ozpin asked, looking the two girls over. The thing that caught his eye about BlackRose was the large sword she was carrying on her back. With Mia thought it was basically with how she looked entirely. "These are my friends BlackRose," he said looking to his left, "And Mia. I was wondering if they could possible stay here as well. You see when we did arrive, we kind of split up and they ended up in the town as I was still in the forest you mentioned."

Kite had gone over this with BlackRose and Mia when he was able to get a word to the two as they were walking to Ozpin's office, without RWBY hearing. Thinking it over for about a minute, Ozpin was about to speak when his office door opened, in coming Glynda Goodwitch. "Professor Ozpin there is someth-" She stopped talking as she saw the purple cat in front of her, dropping what she was holding, she was rarely surprised and this was probably not that last time Mia would surprise anyone there.

As the talked continued, team RWBY went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. After they got there food, they sat down at the table where team JNPR was. "Where you guys been all day?" Jaune asked them. "We were just showing Kite around Vale. Well we were until we ran into two friends of his." "Friends?" Pyrrha asked. As she asked that, Kite walked into the cafeteria. Seeing someone else walking in with him caught some of the students attention. When a purple haired faunus walked in, a lot of the students freaked out, some just stared. Velvet, another faunus at the school, was also caught by surprise by the...cat? Rabbit? it was hard to tell. Mia just smiled and waved at the people that were staring at her,until she had heard someone say, "Wow what a freak." Everyone who heard that knew it was Cardin that said it.

Mia twitched a bit hearing Cardin. Grabbing Kite's bag, "M-Mia what are you doing?" Kite asked her. She pulled out a small chest and walked over to him. Kite eyed the chest she had pulled out, wondering where it had come from and what was in it. Thinking back to anytime she gave anyone something though…"Oh he is in for it." Kite thought.

Mia stopped in front of Cardin, who was a bit creeped out by her honestly, but didn't say a thing. She just handed him the little chest, which he took. Opening it a small explosion happened, changing any color on Cardin into a shade of pink. Getting mad, Cardin threw the item at her before getting up. Smiling she tripped him with her tail as he got up, falling ace first into his food. "God it's like Piros all over again." BlackRose said.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days at Beacon, Mia had gotten Cardin a few more times after the lunch room thing, by now he looked like a walking rainbow, and boy was he going to get her back anyway he could. Currently, Kite, BlackRose, and Mia were all in one of Dr. Oobleck's classes. Kite was taking some notes, BlackRose was having trouble staying awake, and, as for Mia, she was playing with some Aromatic Grass. Blake felt a bit strange as Mia was playing with her little plant. She didn't recognize what it was but it seemed to be something like catnip; kind of.

After the class it was lunch time, so the three new students went straight there and sat by themselves away from the rest of the students. "Well what do you two think of this place so far?" Kite asked the two. Rolling her eyes, BlackRose said, "It's fine, can't really stand the uniforms though. I'm just happy we have a place to stay for the time being until we find our way back." "I have to agree with her. But since for the whole team thing here, we need a fourth member. But we have no one to do that with," said Mia. "Well by now someone back in The World has to be looking for us. If I had to guess it would be Orca and Balmung." Kite said, really wondering how they were going to get back. They made sure to speak softly so no one else heard them.

As they were eating, they hadn't noticed Ruby had walked over to them. "Um hi there Kite." He looked up at Ruby, surprised by her coming over, and the fact there were rose petals behind her for some reason. Looking up at her, he said, "Hey Ruby. Do you need anything?" "Well I was just wondering what that thing you used in the forest was. Ya know that braclet thing you used to somehow shrink that large Nevermore." "Wait you did what Kite?" BlackRose asked him.

"Yeah I used the bracelet BlackRose. And it's just some special...weapon Ruby," said Kite. She looked down at his wrist where she saw it come out during his fight. "So where is it? I don't see it on you." Ruby asked, kind of curiously. Now it was Mia's turn to speak. "It's invisible to most people. Very few can actually see it. Like how I can for instance."

**( I got writers block for what I had planned for the rest of this part)**


	12. AN

**I know it has been awhile since I have last updated this fic and a few others. I plan on doing that to most of them sometime soon along with maybe adding more. Yeah I know I am probably working on to many but I just get to many ideas that I find a way to make work. So for this fic I had an idea on how to restart it, but I am tempted to continue this as well. So do you want me to rewrite all of this or just continue from where I left off?**

**\- EpitaphEater**


End file.
